Everything is Different
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily and Hotch both realize almost at the same time how they feel. Will they tell one another or keep it to themselves?


A/N: This is going to be a one shot. This story is a dare by LacytheDemonicDuck!!! *Glares at Lacy and then blows her a kiss* LOL!!! It's alright you know I love you!!! Enjoy!!! I'm going to try what my cousin suggested doing when using lyrics. So I hope this story reads right. This story will also go for a T.V. Prompt Challenge from Sienna27's and Kavi's forum!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song Cry by Mandy Moore.

Song Title Prompt: Cry – Mandy Moore

T.V. Show Title Prompt: One Tree Hill: Suddenly Everything Has Changed

_I'll always remember  
it was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
But ended so soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

Emily stood staring at the man in front of her. It was like she was seeing him for the first time. He was standing there talking to her and she was trying to listen but finally she just couldn't take it anymore. She turned on her heel and ran out of the room that she was in. She couldn't stand there looking at him or listening to his voice until she could come to terms with what she had just realized. She didn't stop when she heard people calling out her name and asking her if she was alright. Right now she needed air because it was getting hard to breathe.

Hotch stood there in shock as he watched Prentiss run out of the conference room. He knew that something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on what it could possibly be. As far as he knew he hasn't done anything to make her mad at him. He watched in concern as she flew by JJ without even stopping when JJ tried to say something to her. He looked at Dave who was also watching Prentiss flee out of the bullpen. He started to go after her but something stopped him.

JJ walked into the conference room with her eyes full of worry. "What is wrong with Emily? She didn't even stop when I tried to talk to her."

Hotch shook his head. "I don't know JJ. She was fine a minute ago but then all of a sudden she took off running. Something is wrong with her and I don't know what it is. I'll go and find out though."

JJ shook her head and gave Hotch a smile. "Hotch let me go. It may be that she needs to talk to a woman. If she wants to talk to you I'll call or text you."

_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

Hotch nodded and watched on as JJ walked out of the conference room quickly. He just hoped that whatever it is that was wrong with Prentiss was something he could fix. His Emily had to be alright. He didn't think he would be able to cope if something was seriously wrong with her. Wait his Emily? When did he start to think of her as his? He stood there thinking back and realized that he was in love with Emily Prentiss. He paled at the thought of loving another woman and losing her.

"Aaron why don't you sit down? You look as if you just had a revalation of some sorts." Dave said.

Hotch pulled out a chair and sat down hard in it as he groaned. "My God Dave I just realized I'm in love with Prentiss."

Dave laughed as he looked at Hotch. "Aaron if you would have asked me I could have told you that a long time ago. What just made you realize that you were in love with her?"

Hotch hung his head. "I was standing there thinking I wouldn't be able to cope if anything was seriously wrong with her. My God suddenly everything has changed for me. I had the thought that my Emily had to be alright and once that thought crossed my mind I realized I was in love with her. It's like I can see everything clearer now."

_It was late in September  
And I'd seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

Dave nodded and said "I'm happy for you Aaron. Now we will just sit here and wait until either Emily and JJ come back or until JJ text or call you. I have a feeling Emily has just realized that she was in love with you too. While you were talking you wasn't looking at her face. She had shock all over her face. It'll all work out Aaron."

Hotch nodded and sat back in the chair. He let all of his thoughts drift to Emily.

_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

It took JJ five minutes but she finally found Emily. After checking to make sure nobody was in the bathroom she locked the door and looked at one of her best friends with concerned eyes.

"Emily are you alright?" JJ asked.

Emily looked up at JJ with tears falling down her face. "No, JJ I'm not alright. My God how could I have been so stupid? My God why didn't I recognize the signs before it happened? Am I that stupid? If that's the case then I need to quit. I'm not that good of a profiler apparently if I couldn't even see what was happening."

JJ looked at Emily with wide eyes. "Em what in the world are you talking about? What signs didn't you recognize? Come on Emily talk to me. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours. You know that nothing you say to me will go any further than you and me."

_I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything  
Alright_

I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon......  
in places no one will find

Emily sucked in a deep breath and then said in a rush "I'm in love with Hotch."

JJ couldn't help it. She just started laughing and looking at Emily until she finally got herself under control.

JJ patted Emily on the shoulder as she sat down next to her. "Emily you're just now realizing that you're in love with Hotch? Everyone but you and Hotch knew that you two were in love with one another."

Emily's mouth fell open as she stared at one of her best friends. She closed her mouth and her eyes and she leaned her head against the wall. If she really thought about it she knew that what JJ was saying was the truth. Suddenly everything had changed in her life and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"What am I going to do JJ?" Emily asked with her eyes still closed.

JJ looked at Emily as she pulled her cell phone out and sent a quick text to Hotch telling him where they were and that he needed to come here now. "Well Emily you're going to talk to Hotch and tell him what you are feeling. He is on his way now."

Emily stared at JJ with shock all over her face. "JJ he can't come in here. This is the women's bathroom!"

JJ just laughed. "Don't worry about it Emily. I'm sure Dave will be walking down here with Hotch so between Dave and me we will make sure you two aren't disturbed. But Emily tell him how you feel. I can guarantee you that he feels the same way."

Emily nodded but closed her eyes again as she did some deep breathing. She knew that JJ was right in pushing her to tell Hotch how she feels about him but she was nervous and scared. She watched on in silence as JJ stood up and unlocked the door so that Hotch could come in when he got to the bathroom.

_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

Hotch heard his phone beep even as it vibrated letting him know that he had a text message. He quickly opened the text message from JJ and read it. After reading it he stood up and started to leave the conference room but Dave stopped him.

"Where are you going Aaron?" Dave asked as he stood up to follow his friend.

Hotch looked over his shoulder and said "JJ just texted me and told me to come to the women's bathroom. She says that Emily needs to talk to me."

Dave chuckled. "Alright let's go. I'll help JJ keep a look out making sure nobody tries to go into the bathroom while you're in there talking to Emily."

Hotch nodded and quickly made his way out of the bullpen followed by Dave. Two minutes later he was opening up the bathroom door and sticking his head in. His heart clenched when he saw the tracks left by the tears that Emily had cried.

"Is it alright to come in?" Hotch asked JJ as Emily wouldn't look at him.

JJ smiled and got back up off of the floor. "Come on in Hotch. I'll leave you two to talk. If either of you need me I'll be in the hall."

Hotch nodded and walked in and waited until JJ had walked out before he locked the door and headed towards Emily. He crouched down in front of her and put one of his hands under her chin and gently turned her head towards him.

"What is it Emily? What's wrong?" Hotch asked in a quiet voice.

Emily swallowed and looked at Hotch and said in a whisper "I realized when you were talking earlier as I was looking at you that I have fallen in love with you."

Hotch let out a breath he wasn't even aware that he was holding. "Oh God is that all Sweetheart?"

Emily looked up at Hotch with wide eyes. "Did you just call me Sweetheart? And isn't that enough Aaron?"

Hotch shook his head and smiled slightly at Emily. "You see after you left the conference room I stared at the spot where you had just disappeared. I realized that I fell in love with you somewhere along the line. And Emily yes I did call you Sweetheart. It is a term of endearment and you mean a lot to me."

Emily gave Hotch a bright smile and then got onto her knees and threw herself at Hotch. She knew at that moment that everything would be okay as long as she had him by her side and in her life.

Hotch caught Emily in his arms as he fell backwards when she threw herself at him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her securely. He kissed her hair, her head, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks and then finally her mouth. The kiss he gave her was tender yet passionate.

After breaking the kiss Hotch whispered in Emily's ear "Suddenly everything has changed but I'm glad that have. I love you Emily Prentiss."

Emily smiled from ear to ear and said "Yes, Aaron suddenly everything has changed but in a good way. I love you Aaron Hotchner."

_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

I think i saw you cry  
The moment i saw you cry  
I wanted to know you


End file.
